Memories
by Senara38
Summary: "A quoi servent les regrets, ils n'arrêtent pas le temps, n'inversent jamais le cours des choses..." - OS d'un instant de vie d'une Immortelle de plus de trois millénaires en proie à ses souvenirs et sa mélancolie.


oOoOoOo

"Memories" est un petit OS/Chapitre basé sur l'univers de Highlander (tant les films que la série TV, même si mon histoire se base + sur la série).

Fan de Highlander depuis des années, c'est la source d'inspiration pour ma "première" fic sérieuse, que j'ai commencé à écrire en 2005, puis à laquelle s'est greffé tout un univers parallèle, en collaboration avec une amie elle aussi fan, développant nos personnages, nos habitudes, leurs caractères, leurs vies...

Senara Zibelstein est un personnage que j'ai créé sur la base de cet univers. Personnage principal et héros de mes histoires. Je me suis plu à lui donner les traits de l'actrice Kate Beckinsale (Van Helsing, Underworld...), la faisant rousse aux yeux verts pour les besoins de mon imagination^^

Senara est immortelle depuis plus de trois millénaires. Contemporaine de Methos, le Doyen des Immortels, elle a sa propre histoire (90 pages à ce jour v_v ) que je publierais peut-être ici un jour ^^

En attendant, un petit OS que j'ai pondu un jour de mélancolie comme il m'en vient souvent. En espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

**Disclaimer : l'univers de Highlander appartient à Panzer & Davis, je ne fais qu'emprunter les caractéristiques de cet univers pour les besoins de ma fic, sans but lucratif.**

**Les personnages de Senara Zibelstein et Andrew "Andy" Wells sont ma création et ma propriété exclusive.**

Les personnages d'Ambre McLeod et de William "Will" Sheffield sont la création et la propriété exclusive de mon amie Lobelia Keane (connue sous le pseudo Amber quand elle écrivait du HL)

oOoOoOo

* * *

**Memories**

_Memories – Within Temptation (album Silent Force)_

_.  
_

Le soleil se couchait au large, plongeant dans l'océan, flamboyant de couleurs chaudes et écarlates, inondant la terre de lumière pourpre et or.

.

Cela semblait immuable.

.

Cela l'était.

.

Il en avait toujours était ainsi. Le soleil se levant sur les plaines du Levant, faisant miroiter en un million de cristaux lumineux les gouttes de rosée matinale sur chaque brin d'herbe, sur chaque feuille, sur chaque brindille. Puis, immuablement, irrémédiablement, il poursuivait sa course, insensible à la multitude qui grouillait à ses pieds, pour s'en aller se draper de feu en plongeant dans l'onde.

Il en avait toujours était ainsi, oui... Il en serait toujours ainsi.

.

La jeune femme, immobile, affrontait sans sourciller le vent frais qui fouettait ses longs cheveux roux, encore plus lumineux sous la lumière du couchant. Elle surplombait le vide, du sommet de la falaise, en son extrême limite, indifférente du fracas des vagues sur les rochers une trentaine de mètres plus bas. Son regard d'émeraude fixé sur l'horizon, sans même plisser les yeux, elle contemplait, sans bouger, les derniers instants du jour.

.

Pareil à toujours... rien n'avait changé.

.

Peut être la côte de granit avait-elle reculée, au fil des années, rongée par l'écume et les siècles.

Peut être, ça et là, avaient poussées des habitations, quoique ce coin de la côte fut-il encore assez sauvage, même à cette époque de colonisation mondiale.

.

Mais ce coucher de soleil... identique, invariable. Eternel.

.

Elle frissonna, et referma les pans de son long manteau de daim clair pour se protéger des bourrasques, et réajusta son écharpe de laine écrue.

.

Ce spectacle la ramenait à son enfance. C'était si lointain, si diffus... Elle n'en conservait que quelques brides, à peine une image, un moment furtif noyé dans le flot de sa mémoire. Un jour, peut être, ne s'en souviendrait-elle même plus. C'est pour cela qu'elle était venue ici, après tout ce temps.

.

Pour ne pas oublier. Ne pas effacer qui elle fut. Qui elle est, encore aujourd'hui. Perdre cette image, et elle deviendrait folle... tout sombrerait un jour dans le néant des ténèbres, englouti dans la ronde des siècles.

Elle demeurerait, pourtant.

Tant qu'elle serait la plus forte. La plus rapide. La plus... prudente.

Tant qu'elle pourrait contempler le coucher de soleil de son enfance, elle serait vivante.

.

C'était le mot : vivante.

.

Aberration de la Nature, et pourtant, par orgueil, peut être sa plus belle œuvre... L'immuable. L'éternel. Jamais immobile, toujours en mouvement. Mais toujours pareil.

.

Quand rien n'était jamais écrit, jamais fixé, elle demeurait, pareille cette nuit morbide où elle avait émergé des ténèbres pour une nouvelle existence. Différente en tout point de tout ce qu'elle avait connu, figée à jamais. Tant d'inconnues s'étaient glissées dans cette improbable équation de la vie !

Si la vie n'était qu'un éternel recommencement, sa vie n'était qu'un long fil dont le début commençait par un nœud, mais dont personne, pas même elle, ne voyait l'extrémité finale.

.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, et se laissa tomber lentement au sol sur l'herbe humide, ses jambes pendant dans le vide et battant une mesure dont la musique ne résonnait qu'en son esprit.

La vie n'est qu'un fil, un bout de ficelle.

Sa vie était un fil sans fin. Un fil solide, robuste, qui ne souffrait ni accrocs, ni défauts. Invariable aux humeurs des siècles, indifférent à la ronde des ans.

.

Mais tout fil peut être tranché.

Le sien le sera peut être. Sauf si elle demeure la plus prudente. La plus rapide. La plus forte...

.

Alors son existence sombrera dans l'éternité... et l'oubli.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

« Quand on est immortel, un week-end, c'est un battement de cils. Quinze jours, une heure. Alors vouloir m'exiler quelques mois de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, cela semblait honorable. Une brève trêve dans mon quotidien... Will, l'homme avec qui je partageais ma vie depuis un an, ne l'a pas vu de cet œil là. Peut-être est-il plus attaché qu'il ne se plait à le montrer. Pourtant, pour moi, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela. Aucune volonté d'éloignement, de rupture ou quoi que ce soit. Juste... Des vacances en solitaire. Malgré tout mon amour pour lui, on ne change pas des habitudes vieilles de trois millénaires. J'aimais parfois me retrouver seule, pour me ressourcer. Il ferait avec.

Ou pas.

Mais je pense qu'il fera avec. Même s'il n'avait _que_ quatre siècles d'existence derrière lui, ma notion de solitude était un concept qu'il était à même de comprendre.

.

Je n'étais pas encore sûre de mes projets d'exil. J'avais pris mon congé de la faculté d'Histoire ; ma Maîtrise en poche, je ne me voyais pas encore remballer pour trois à quatre années de doctorat... je laissais ce plaisir à Andrew, mon meilleur ami depuis quatre ans. Et puis, j'avais déjà un doctorat. Même s'il datait des années 40. On a toujours besoin d'un doctorat en Néerlandais. Enfin, surtout aux Pays-Bas.

Où allait me mener ces vacances, je n'en savais trop rien. Je visais l'Europe. Remettre les pieds dans mon petit appartement parisien. Je le laissais en location à une étudiante coréenne maniaque, avec qui je savais mon bien immobilier en de parfaites mains. Et puis il y avait aussi Rebecca, ma fille adoptive, la soixantaine fringante, chez qui j'avais ma chambre à Rotterdam. Où aller dire bonjour à un ami à Londres. Où paresser sur une plage espagnole. Où retourner m'étourdir d'antiquités à Rome, en Grèce, en Turquie, en Egypte.

.

Oui, six mois d'exil me ferait le plus grand bien. Et puis je pourrais toujours convier William à venir me rendre visite pendant les vacances scolaires américaines. Il faudra également convier Ambre, sous peine de la voir mettre le feu à l'appartement, de rage.

.

Voyager, retourner là où je me suis trouvée des années, des siècles plus tôt. Contempler, entre stupéfaction, admiration et tristesse, les changements que le temps et les hommes avaient apportés à ces lieux. Les regretter, la plupart du temps. Il n'est pas d'endroit où je n'ai vécu, où je ne me suis trouvée, qui ne fut pas ravagé par l'homme... Des forêts sans fins, immenses, oppressantes, majestueuses, réduites à l'état de bosquets ou de parcs. Des fleuves et des rivières capricieux et puissants transformés en cours d'eau disciplinés. Des montagnes aux neiges éternelles à présent à nue. Des déserts verts, bleus, gris, blancs, aujourd'hui grouillant d'une multitude humaine, technologique, de béton et d'acier...

.

Oui, cette époque apporte bien des changements, bien des facilités. On franchit des océans et des milliers de kilomètres en quelques heures, là où leurs ancêtres mettaient des mois, s'ils ne périssaient pas en chemin. On colonise le ciel. La mer ne nous effraie plus, les bois ne sont plus hantés par fantômes ou ours et loups affamés ; c'est à peine si on peut avoir la chance de croiser un renard courant après un mulot, quand ce n'est pas juste un chat errant...

Je ne regrette pas le monde qui m'a vu naître ; il n'était qu'obscurité, sauvagerie, brutalité et danger. Du moins, aux confins des terres où je suis née. Si j'avais vécu en Egypte à ce moment là, j'aurais connu la splendeur des pharaons, le raffinement d'une civilisation qu'aucune autre n'égala. Quand j'y suis arrivée, presque 7 siècles plus tard, ce n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle fut quand je naquis.

.

Mais qu'importe. A quoi servent les regrets, ils n'arrêtent pas le temps, n'inversent jamais le cours des choses. Aux forêts d'arbres centenaires ont succédé des forêts de buildings puants. Ainsi va la vie. Le progrès... je crois. »

.

* * *

Si le cœur vous en dit de reviewer, je prends ;)

.


End file.
